Too Cute Tails
by Frivolous Fingers
Summary: Tails just turned twenty and is still cute! It's really getting to him too. Will a certain yellow mongoose be able to cheer him up. Sonic sure as heck can't. TailsxMina


Tails threw down his welding torch and screamed in frustration

Hey all. This is my first attempt at posting a Tails fan fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, you can flam if you want, but I ask that you make the criticism relevant. Otherwise, just tell me how much you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonic, tails, knuckles, or any of the characters in this story, they belong to Sega, Archie, or Sonic Team (I'm not exactly sure).**

**Too Cute Tails**

Tails threw down his welding torch and screamed in frustration. He just welded one of pistons in his Tornado to the engine block. The first time he thought was a freak accident, but now that he had done six times today, well, he decided to call it quits. He was just too distracted and frustrated to do any work today. He stalked over to his living room, flopped down onto the couch and turned on the Television. Some game show was on, but he wasn't paying attention. He was distracted by the events of earlier that day.

Tails woke up that morning to Sonic's face two inches away from his nose.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE BUDDY!!"

"Damn it Sonic! What the hell?" Tails pushed Sonic off of himself and rolled out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Noon. You have been out for a long time." Sonic walked over and helped Tails get off the ground. "How do you feel?"

"Like a bus ran over my head, how much did I drink?" Tails massaged his temples as he walked over to his medicine cabinet. Sonic thought that it would be fun to celebrate Tails last day as a teenager with a massive surprise party. All of Tails's friends were there and everyone had a grand time. Especially Tails.

"About 8 shots and a glass of punch. I think you drank Knuckles under the table too." Sonic smirked at the memory.

Tails groaned and swallowed some aspirin. He looked over at Sonic with anguished expression. "Did I do anything I should be regretting right now?"

Sonic laughed, "No, not at all. The worst thing you did was flirt with all the girls. And I mean ALL of them. If you hadn't been so drunk, I might have been angry. They all thought it was really cute, though, so no harm done." Sonic walked into the other room and sat down on the couch. "And even then, you seemed to have maintained your 'perfect gentlemen' status. I don't know how you do it." He called. Tails did not hear the second part of the statement however; he was caught up on the word cute.

All his life, that's all he had ever been. It didn't bother him too much when he was eight, but now he was twenty, and still "cute" it pissed him off. Not like Sonic. Sonic was considered "the sexiest man alive" according to Popular Mobian Magazine. Even the girls he had gone out with over the years openly admitted they thought Sonic was hot while only calling Tails cute. It drove him insane. He sulked over to the couch that Sonic was sitting on and sat down on the other side, his brow furrowed. Sonic instantly noticed the bad mood Tails emitted.

"What's wrong bro?"

"How do you do it Sonic? How are you hot?" Tails saw the perplexed look on Sonic's face and saw that Sonic might be taking it the wrong way. "Sorry, I'm just tired of being cute." The word cute seemed to have extra venom attached to it.

"Would you rather be ugly?" Sonic asked with amusement. He had seen Tails in moods like this before. Hell, he himself had been in these kinds of moods, though it was never about his looks. Tails shook his head and stood up.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. I'm going to work on the Tornado." Tails got up and left to his workshop without saying goodbye. Sonic realized that he had said something wrong, but seeing that there was nothing he could say to make it better, he got up and left.

Tails stared off into space wondering why he was so 'cute'. Was it his face, or maybe his body? He dismissed that idea; he had grown into his looks. He was no longer the small scrawny kid that he used to be. He was now taller then Sonic and could fair relatively well against knuckles in an arm wrestling match. Then again, as much has he hated to admit it, his fur was still fluffy and covered up his muscles. Even still, he was tall, and that had to be a plus. Unable to figure out why so many people thought he was cute, he resigned to going for a jog instead. He put his trainers and sweats on and headed outside into the nice cool air. It always seemed to be able to cool him down. Looking at the stars, the moon and the trees above made it difficult to be upset about anything.

After about ten minutes of jogging, Tails ran by Cream and Amy's new house and saw Amy sitting out front. He decided to be nice and, after grabbing a rose that was growing next to the sidewalk, he jogged over to Amy. "Hey Amy."

Amy looked up startled to see Tails about five feet away. "Oh, hey Tails, I didn't see you." She said with a smile "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just jogging, needed to get out some frustration." Tails replied. "Here, I got you this." He held out the aromatic flower.

"Oh, thanks Tails." Amy took the rose and giggled. "You can be so cute sometimes." With that, she said goodbye and walked inside. Tails just stood there stunned for about five minutes.

"Aw COME ON!! Can't I get a break?" He yelled in anguish to the heavens once he recovered from his shock. He then ran off before either Amy or Cream could come back out to find out what's wrong. He didn't fell like having to explain what his problem was, and didn't like the idea of lying to his friends.

Tails paid little attention to his surroundings; he just wanted to run off the steam that had built up in him. Sadly, running just wasn't enough to make him feel better. Finally, he gave up and stopped. Tails was at the Ring pool.

"Figures." With that, he sat down and just stared into the water, watching the night sky above be reflected in the cool depth below. He was so lost in his own thoughts that when a certain yellow mongoose plopped down beside him, he jumped a foot into the air.

"Sorry," Said Mina. "I thought you heard me call your name." Tails waved it off and persist to look into the deep pool. Mina continued, "So, whatcha doing here cute stuff?"

Tails head slammed into the ground with a resounding thud. He then began to pump his fist up and down in the air while cursing the fates for mocking him so. Startled, Mina put a hand on Tails and began to rub his back. "Hey now, it's all right. Tell me what's wrong."

Tails mumbled something into the ground that Mina couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that, you need to speak up."

"I'm tired of being cute." He said again, louder this time. "I'm sick and tired of always being cute. I'm never hot, or sexy or even good looking. Just cute."

Mina giggled to herself only to receive a glare from Tails. "Oh come on, being cute isn't that bad."

"Yes it is!" Tails shouted slightly enraged while standing up. "Your hot and really popular, so you wouldn't understand." He continued in a quieter voice.

"Oh really now, why don't you try me."

"Fine, I will." He sat back down again. "I have never been sexy. Every girl I have been with has called me cute. My best friend, on the other hand, has been rated as one of, if not thee, sexiest men alive. Every girl I know has commented at some time or another that Sonic is hot, and even some of the guys. I on the other had am adorable, or precious or cute. You don't have any bragging rights when you're precious! And you can't get any girl you want. You just end up as that 'really great friend', never anything more. It's so frustrating." Tails finished and looked back to the water.

Mina felt for Tails a little, knowing how hard it could be when you're self-conscious. "Hey, come now. It can't be that bad. You've had a lot of girl friends." Tails glared at her. "I mean romantic ones. What about that Suzy girl?"

"She openly admitted that she would do Sonic over me."

"Oh, well, she is a bad example. Look, there are more people who love you for who you are, more so then they love Sonic. I for one am very grateful that you were as cute as you are. You say the right thing at the right time and always make me smile. You really helped me get over Ash after he cheated on me. And Amy; after Sonic and Sally announced that they were getting married, it was your cuteness that helped her through it. And lets not forget Cream."

Tails threw his hands up. "Okay, I get it. But who would take cute over hot when it came to having a boyfriend?" Tails stared at her incredulously for a minute while she didn't answer. He was about to give a satisfied retort when he noticed the now predominant blush that had creep onto her face.

"I would."

It took Tails a second to register this. She looked into his eyes he noticed that they seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. Never before had Tails paid attention to Mina's beauty. Sure, he thought she was hot, but usually she had a lot of make-up on for concerts and that never really did anything for him. Now, on the other hand, he noticed that there was no makeup on her face, or moose in her hair. All that was in front of him was her natural self, and he found it to be more beautiful then anything in the world. He put his hand on top of hers. "Oh" was all he managed to get out before they slowly leaning into each other. He closed his eyes as she did and their lips met. After a second, he pulled back.

"Why?" he asked, his mind still spinning around.

"Because when some one is hot, it just means that they have a good body. It says nothing about their personality. When someone is cute, it means they're fun to be around, and always make you smile. I would much rather be in a relationship with someone who always makes me smile over someone who is good eye candy."

Tails smiled. When it was put like that, it made a lot of sense. Maybe, being cute wasn't so bad after all.

uh-the uh-the uh-the A that's all folks! Please review


End file.
